SuperHuman: the Beginning
by Noah15
Summary: noah has grown up believing he was your average teen, he had good looks,awsome blonde hair epic parents, but that all changed the week before his 17th birthday...noahs in for wild ride when he finds out theres more to his family then meets the eye
1. new kid in town

pic of matt brighten

''Noah !'' a voice called from downstairs get up or you'll be late for school!''

Noah groaned, ''five more minutes mom'' ! ''boy if you don't get your butt out of bed ill go up there and drag you out of it'' noahs mom ashley yelled from downstairs.

''Okay ok im up'' he shouted from shouted closing the door to get dressed . he put on his favorite light blue angry birds shirt along with some kaki skinnies and blue jordans. He brushed his teeth, and hair and looked in the mirror admiring him self for almost 30 minutes. Noah had light blonde short cropped hair and light blue eyes and stood at six feet tall hes often stared at by girls and is told that he is hot. Then he grabbed his keys and backpack .He kissed his mom goodbye and walked out the door. When his glossy red viper pulled out the door his mom turned to her husband.

''Austin im worried she told him''.

''Hes turning seventeen this Friday , you know what happens when that time comes''.

''Don't worry ashley. He is a LoV'', he said comforting her ''he will tough through it''.

''Im not worried that it will be painfull she said shakily. Im worried that he might kill someone''.

The bell rang just as Noah got out of his car, ''looks like I made it'' he mumbled.

He walked towards his least favorite subject,math. He was just bareley able to maintain a c in that class. The only good thing about it was that he sat alone. At the back of the class.

On his way to class listening to the gossip about the new kid.

''he is so hot!'' said one girl a little to loud.

Her friend shushed her but whispered back''oh my god I know right!''

He rolled his eyes and chuckled as he walked to class, and sitting at his table. He smiled when he knew no one was going to sit next to him. He isn't anti-social , he just doesn't like to share his space too much.

The new kid walked in soon after and his heart sank. The only empty seat was next to him, he took out his phone and pretended not to notice the new kid sitting down. The new kid was about the same height as Noah he had jet black hair and a pale complexion, he was wearing a black ''vampires suck'' t-shirt with black shorts and black vans. He texted his friend star.

Hey S it read, he tried to pretend that his heart didn't beat faster as the boy sat down, stars response was almost immediate. 'Sup N' , he was about to reply when the new kid had turned towards him and held out his hand ''hey I'm Matt'' he said. Noah he said hesitantly grabbing Matt's hand. He jerked his hand back as a jolt ran up his arm.

He cleared his throat and looked at the teacher. She was trying to get the class to settle down. When they were quiet enough she addressed the class. ''as you all may know, we have a new student. His name is Mathew brighten. He is currently sitting next to ''

Matt stood up. ''just call me matt'' almost immediately the class erupted into no fair's and how come HE gets to sit next to him's. One little blonde girl with a preppy tone in her voice said ''oh can I sit next to matt ''? He identified the girl as destiny, she wasn't really his friend but they're parents were close friends.

He blushed and Matt sat there with a really cute grin. 'Wait did I just consider his grin ''cute''?! he asked himself silently not giving anything away.

As soon as the bell rang he was out of the door and heading for English. That was his favorite subject . he loved reading. He had his own little library at home, and it was full of werewolf books. When he got to the class room he looked around. He sighed in relief when he saw that Matt wasn't there. He took his seat at the back of the classroom and began to silently read his book. He heard soft crying from behind him. He looked up to see that it was destiny. '' what's wrong ?'' he asked her wiping a tear from her face.

''h-he p-pushed me into the wall.'' She said in between sobs. A huge pot of anger swelled inside of him. ''who pushed you?!'' he said. She pointed to a six foot seven jock. He was joking around and laughing with his idiotic friends. ''wait here'' he said stalking over towards the jock. He hit the back of the jocks head and yelled '' how dare you treat a girl like that!'' He walked towards the door hoping to go outside and calm down. That didn't happen, instead the jock followed him out of the room.

He felt a punch land on the back of his head, with his anger rekindled, he spun around and punched the jock right in the face. He heard a crunch and blood began to come out of the jocks nose, ''son of a bitch, I'm gonna kill you''. He said gripping Noah's throat and pushing him up against a locker.

''i Will fu-'' he didn't manage to finish, because right then a pissed looking matt dragged him by the back of his neck. Matt slammed the jocks face against a locker. He whispered into the jocks ear ''if you EVER! Lay a hand on him again I swear to god I will kill you within two fucking seconds''. He said. Then he walked off to whatever class it was he had. The jock stood there shaking, as Noah walked passed him rubbing his neck.'' What …the...FUCK!?'' he thought to himself, how could matt scare a two hundred pound jock? He wondered to himself. And how did he lift him up as if he weighed nothing? And come to think of it , I could of sworn his eyes glowed red for like 2 seconds and his voice sound strained…as if someone had shoved two sticks into his canines or something. He was snapped out of his thoughts when Destiny walked up to him '' um thanks for sticking up for me. ''she said all the peppiness gone out of her voice.

''oh my god I'm so sorry Jeff did that. '' she said as she noticed his bruises,rummaging in her bag, she pulled out her makeup bag, which she then began rummaging through it also.

''no it's ok,'' Noah replied ''why are you apologizing for Jeff anyway?

'' well he is sorta my boyfriend,'' she said as she applied cover up to his neck. ''well soon to be ex-boyfriend. There now the bruises aren't noticeable she replied.

Noah's eyes widened, ''seriously...boyfriend!? He exclaimed.

She nodded and handed him a mirror. '' here you can't even see the bruises now''. She said.

He looked at himself in the mirror a little too long. ''thanks destiny, I don't want my parents to know I was fighting'' he replied.

''its dessi, and your welcome Noah.'' She said as she put her makeup bag away.

The bell rang signaling that class was over. Noah and Dessi grabbed their stuff and headed towards lunch. At lunch they met up with star. They had the handsomest conversation, about school food compared to home cooked food. During the conversation Noah found himself glancing over at matt who sat at the table over.

''what is it about this boy that is so captivating?'' Noah asked himself. And more importantly, why did he save me?. Then out of Nowhere Matt turned around and winked at Noah. Then went back to talking with his newly and quickly acquired friends who also had pale complexions. Noah's face turned hot red.

''Hey watcha looking at?'' asked Star Noticing Noah looking across the table.

''oh! Umm n-nothing nothing really'' he sputtered out.

She narrowed her eyes.''Mmmhmmm suurrreee'' she replied. noah rolled his eyes.

'' whatever'' he said getting up as the lunch bell rang


	2. contacts?, or wolf eyes?

noah headed into his next class. it went pretty smooth that day, until suddenly, noah's eyes started to sting. but he ingored it and continued to pay attention ignoring the warning. and then, they started to ache, this time he got and went to the bathroom and leaned against the sink breathing heavily. then they started to hurt, like searing pain flared through his eyes.

''agh!'' he cried out falling onto his knees. he managed to open them wide enough to see, and was surprised to see everything in vivd colors. when a weakly managed to see himself in the mirror he almost screamed. his irices where irridescent gold. but just like that they whent back to they're sky blue coloring. he washed his face and headed to the classroom._woah, what happened in there _

he asked himself as he sat in his desk. soonn after that the bell rang and he cought matt walking down the hall. _how can a student as new as him, have that much friends_he said recalling the moment where he saw him talking with some students in the cafeteria. but he didnt have time to ponder on that because it was time to head into 5th period. as soon as he sat down he noticed matt was in the same class as him. he caught noah watching him and smirked and turned back toward his phone. Noah did the same.

matt pov

_fuck. he's hot. and i cant beleive i showed that bully my power, well doesnt matter anyway, he's about to get his powers anyways, now noah, he doesnt smell human, but supernatural either?, whats up with that_

he texted his mom - mom, ive been having a good day, now stop asking me the same question-

-alright honey, no thirst overloads? no temptations?- she texted back

- well , sorta yes to both- he replied

-girl? or boy?- she replied immediatly. matt had come out to his parents a while ago

-boy, his names noah, and i think he likes me, cus he keeps glancing at me, and mom his blood it smells better than anyone ive tasted- he texted back

- well, be carefull, dont commit the same mistake your dad made- she replied

alright i know it was short, and dumb, but i didnt have mch time and my hands hurt due to me posting a new chapter on my fanfiction, witch iis waaay better than this story, review and ill post faster better, longer chapters thx guys btw my fanfiction acc is noah15


	3. fangs

s/3113926/1/Superhuman

yeah for those who actually wanna read i cant have this on fanfic so go to this link


End file.
